kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Zenitsu Agatsuma
|weight = 58 kg |birthday = September 3 |hair_color = Blond Black |eye_color = Golden |affiliation = Demon Killing Corps |occupation = Demon Hunter |status = Active |anime_debut = Episode 4 |manga_debut = Chapter 6 |japanese_voice = Hiro Shimono |image_gallery = Zenitsu Agatsuma/Image Gallery }} |Agatsuma Zen'itsu}} is a Demon Hunter and member of the Demon Killing Corps. He is a traveling companion of Tanjiro Kamado and one of the main protagonists of ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba''. Appearance Zenitsu has short blond hair, which was originally black, and brown eyes with thick eyebrows. He wears the standard Demon Hunter uniform underneath a white-triangle pattern, yellow haori. Personality Zenitsu is a coward, always claiming he doesn't have long to live due to the dangerous job of being a Demon Hunter. He is also a bit of a womanizer and likes to hit on girls who he thinks are cute and ask them to marry him much to their annoyance. Zenitsu has low self-esteem but still wants to live up to the expectations others set up for him. However, he was constantly afraid and would always cry and run away. He claims he wants to live a modest life where he can be useful to someone. Despite all his spinelessness, Zenitsu holds great respect and admiration towards his comrades and his deceased teacher, Shihan. His focus and drive in avenging him wash away all his cowardice and second thoughts. Relationships Tanjiro Kamado Zenitsu depends on Tanjiro quite frequently during intense situations such as when they come into contact with demons. Zenitsu respects and admires his leadership but also ridicules him out of jealousy whenever Tanjiro mentions his encounters with females without Zenitsu. Nevertheless, they cooperate well during battles with demons. Nezuko Kamado Despite having an intense fear of demons, Zenitsu develops an intense crush on Nezuko. He often tries to trick Nezuko in agreeing to marry him and never fails to mention his love for her whenever he sees her. Zenitsu also doesn't mind to Protect Nezuko when she was in danger, twice (Once during Zenitsu first meeting with Inosuke, and the second one is during the Demon Train incident). Kaigaku Both Zenitsu and Kaigaku studied under Shihan as successors to the Breath of Thunder. Regardless of the shared animosity between them, Zenitsu held a great deal of respect towards him, going so far as to punch other members of the Demon Killing Corps that talked badly behind his back. Kaigaku, on the other hand always belittles Zenitsu and always calling him "Dirt" due to his lack of strength. Shihan Shihan was Zenitsu master and mentor while he learned Breath of Thunder alongside Kaigaku. Shihan was strict to Zenitsu due to his inexperience but didn't give up in teaching him. When Zenitsu found out that Kaigaku turns into Demon, and in turn, led their master to commit Seppuku alone, Zenitsu becomes sad and angry at Kaigaku. This motivates him to become a Demon Slayer. Inosuke Hashibira Zenitsu and Inosuke usually do not get along, despite being on the same team. However, in dire situations, they can cooperate well. History When Zenitsu was a young boy, he was financially supported by a woman who owned a lot of debt. She had eloped with Zenitsu, which got him into troubled and it was 'Gramps', the former Thunder Pillar, who saved him from the trouble. Gramps decided to train Zenitsu along with his eldest disciple, Kaigaku. On one of the days during his training, Zenitsu climbed up a tree because he felt that he was disappointing Gramps, when suddenly, a stroke of lightning hit him, causing his hair to turn blonde. Zenitsu and Kaigaku hated each other; however, Zenitsu respected Kaigaku and treasured him. Zenitsu eventually wished to fight alongside Kaigaku one day, and thus he created a seventh style, Breath of Thunder, Flaming Thunder God'. '' Synopsis Final Selection Arc Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Sense of Hearing: Zenitsu has a heightened sense of hearing, allowing him to detect danger from even the faintest of sounds. He could also hear the inner thoughts of people if he uses the sense of hearing to its fullest ability. Unconscious Combat: Zenitsu becomes stronger when he sleeps. When his life is in danger, the fear he experiences exceeds his limits making him fall unconscious. When Zenitsu is asleep, he can perform his swordsmanship at a high level purely based on instinct alone. However, as he continues to improve his skills and courage, he begins to depend on this ability less and less. Swordsmanship の |Kaminari no kokyū}}: Taught to Zenitsu by a former Pillar, Shihan. This technique increases the user's strength and agility to equal a demon's. There are a total of six styles that can be used with the Breath of Thunder, but Zenitsu was so untalented that he was only able to learn the first of the six styles, which is said to be the simplest. Later on, he was able to create a seventh style when confronting his former senior.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 9 * ノ |Ichi no kata: Hekireki}}: The user dashes forward and slashes at their opponent with incredible speed. Zenitsu has honed this ability to the extent of being able to repeat the dash multiple times in quick succession.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 9 He usually goes for |Roku ren}} (six dashes) but has been able to dash eight times within one use of the technique.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 34, Page 9 * God Speed:' '''Zenitsu can utilise this technique to augment the speed of his Thunder Clap Flash further. He is only able to use this ability twice a day. After the second time, his legs become useless. * '''Seventh Style: Flaming Thunder God '(Shichi no kata: Honoikazuchi no kami): This is the seventh form that Zenitsu created himself. The user creates a dragon-like creature emitting fire and thunder. This form alongside God Speed allows Zenitsu to move extremely fast, allowing him to defeat upper moon six, Kaigaku. Before Kaigaku died, Zenitsu confessed that this form was unique to himself and that he had created it in hopes of fighting alongside Kaigaku as an equal. Trivia * Zenitsu's surname means , while his given name means . * In a twitcasting broadcast segment for Kimetsu no Yaiba, Gotouge said that his name was pronounced as Zenitsu→ with a more dragged out "suu" syllable instead of a strong emphasis on "zen" Zen↑itsu. * Zenitsu's hair was originally black, but when he hid up in a tree during training, lightning struck him and his hair turned blond. * Zenitsu was ranked in 2nd place as of the first character popularity poll with 4,299 votes. Quotes * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "So you were carrying such a cute girl with you... You were carrying such a cute girl with you every single day... and going about your journey with such joy... Give me back the blood I bled for you!!!"Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 14 Navigation ru:Зеницу Агацума Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Demon Killing Corps Category:Protagonists